djwstudiosfandomcom-20200215-history
Drive from Cyberdoom
Drive from Cyberdoom is a 2013 American animated action comedy stick figure film produced by DJW Studios and Rubix Entertainment. It was directed by Damen Walker and co-directed by Garreck Hansen and Michael Grusby, marking their tenth contribution to the DJW Studios film series. The film takes place inside one of the computer universes known as the "cyberworld", and tells the story of a group of heroes who join forces to thwart a dangerous virus wizard Victor V, who was inadvertently downloaded into the cyberworld by computer user Brody Patterson. The film was released in theaters on November 8, 2013. It was met with mostly positive reviews from critics and audiences, and earned over $414 million at the box office. Plot Brody Patterson is a young filmmaker and animator who has recently bought a new computer system in order to get the latest version of the software Magix Movie Editor. However, instead of letting his parents buy it for him, he decides to download a copy off the Internet. When his older brother Scott Patterson discourages him to download files off the Internet, Brody uses the comparison between the file and the website he's getting it from as a justification for downloading the software. Inside Brody's computer, Eddie Caligor, Shawn Meller, David Hartman and Aaron Baymark are safety patrols of the computer's "cyberworld". They have done poorly on their jobs and are given a mission to find and investigate the "mysterious file" (which is the software that Brody downloaded) as a way of keeping themselves from getting fired. More coming soon! Cast *Bill Hader as safety patrol Eddie *Benjamin Diskin as Digimite, anti-virus software's superhero mascot *Vic Mignogna as safety patrol Shawn *Mark Hamill as safety patrol David *Yuri Lowenthal as safety patrol Aaron *Mark Oliver as Victor V, a dangerous virus wizard who plots to destroy the cyberworld More coming soon! Marketing Trailers A teaser trailer for Drive from Cyberdoom was released on April 19, 2013 along with K.G.'s Adventure. The film's first theatrical trailer was released on June 14, 2013. The second trailer was released on July 17, 2013. Production Production for the film began in May 2012 and ended in July 2013. It was originally scheduled for release on January 17, 2014, but was pushed back to November 8, 2013 to avoid competition with The Nut Job. Video game A video game based on Drive from Cyberdoom was released on October 21, 2013 for Xbox 360, Wii, Playstation 3, and Nintendo 3DS. Home media Drive from Cyberdoom was released on DVD and Blu-ray on March 11, 2014. Semi-sequel Shortly after the release of Drive from Cyberdoom and following the film's success, Damen Walker announced that he will be working on a semi-sequel. Production of the film began in December 2013 and ended in September 2014, and the film, titled Hacker, was released on DVD and Blu-ray on November 17, 2014. Music Drive from Cyberdoom: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack is the soundtrack to the 2013 DJW Studios film of the same name. It was released by Rubix Records on November 2, 2013. The film's original score (tracks 5-22) was composed by Mark Mothersbaugh. #In a World Like This - Backstreet Boys #Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites - Skrillex #Electric Apocalypse - Damen Walker #Here I Am Alive - Yellowcard Feat. Tay Jardine #Brody's New Computer #The Cyberworld #Late for Work #Mysterious File #Victor V #Failure #Giant Virus Spiders #Digimite #Escape the City #Tower of Cyberdoom #Overtaken by Monsters / Who'll Be the Pilot? #Behind the System #The Recycle Bin / Cyberworld Destruction #Eddie and Digimite Team Up #A Journey into the Settings #Fatal Error #Virus vs. Antivirus #Restoring Point / Virtual Finale Transcripts Main transcript To read the transcript for the film, click here. Trailer transcripts To read the transcripts for the film's trailers, click here. Category:Films Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures Category:DJW Studios Wiki